Assassin's Creed: Uprising (HIATUS)
by AmericanFirestorm
Summary: All I ever wanted was to be normal. Growing up was hard enough, and now I have to deal with Templars who want to eradicate a secret society of modern day assassins. Someone has to be crazy to want to do this, and I don't know who qualifies to be successful. But maybe I just might have what it takes to be that person. This is my story. [Rated T for violence and profanity]


**Hey guys! It's me again ****J**

**First off, I'm sorry I've been inactive lately. The school year is winding down with only a few weeks left of school. Currently, three of my grades aren't doing so hot, so updates will happen, but not as frequent as they probably should because I need to focus on getting my grades up before summer break. **

**Anyway, I've decided to take a break from COD and the MES (from AmericasHeroes' COD series) and focus on Assassin's Creed, which is probably my favorite game series. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Assassin's Creed or its characters. Just my OCs. Enjoy!**

* * *

Prologue

**April 9, 2015**

**7:01 a.m.**

**Manhattan, NY**

It wasn't like I ever asked for this.

They say it was inevitable that my heritage would catch up to me and I would fulfill my destiny…which kind of scared me when I first heard it. I went from a life of crime and being on-the-run to killing for a purpose.

Now I'm wondering just how insane I really am for agreeing to do this kind of thing.

* * *

**April 7, 2015**

**8:52 p.m.**

She stared into the darkness.

The young teen sighed as the night temperatures dropped. It wasn't a significant drop, but it was getting cold. She wrapped her somewhat thick jacket around her arms in an attempt to keep warm. She then dug through her old backpack in search of food.

"Damn…all out."

She sighed and angrily threw her bag to the other side of the alley. If only there was more daylight, then she could go and scavenge for more food. Now, it was too late and she would have to go to bed hungry…

Again.

**~ 12:05 p.m. ~**

"_Come home child…you're meant to be one of us…"_

_ The last thing she remembered was running. It was late, and snowing. The red and blue lights shined bright for miles as they pursued the young girl. She wasn't that old. Perhaps seven or eight years old at the most. _

_ She had just run away from the local children's home for the innocents. She had lived there her entire life, and after a day like today, she decided enough was enough._

_ The bullies, teasing, and the way she was treated by her peers was unbearable. The only good thing that she would miss about the children's home was Miss Cora She made sure she was actually happy and healthy. _

_ While the other girls played with dolls and plastic teacup sets, she was more interested in video games and skateboards, which was something Miss Cora embraced about the young girl. The other girls hated it, and said she only did that to get the attention from everyone's favorite caretaker. They also thought she was weird, and secretly a boy dressed as a girl because no normal girl did weird boy stuff._

_ Now Miss Cora was miles away, and some voices in her sleep were calling her "home." What home did she belong to? She had never met her parents. Her father went missing a week before she was born and her mother died in childbirth. She often blamed herself for it but Miss Cora always tried to assure her it was never her fault._

"_You're getting closer…keep running. We will see you soon, young one."_

_ She smiled and just when she was about to reach the county line -_

"_What are you doing? Young pretty girls like you shouldn't be out here alone…." _

"_L-leave me alone…"_

_The trio of men laughed and got closer to her. _

"_Didn't your parents ever tell you not to talk to strangers?"_

_She gulped. "I don't have parents…"_

"_Well ain't that a shame…"_

"_No…"_

_The three men got closer and grabbed her. _

"_Claimed! She's all mine, boys." The leader said with a nasty grin. _

"_STOP!"_

The young orphan woke up in a cold sweat. It was just another nightmare. She pushed the hair away from her face and breathed heavily. When she did, she realized her eyes were watery; she had been crying in her sleep.

That was something she didn't want to ever relive.

But nightmares were as unforgiving and dark as night. Once it came, it took forever for the light to come back again.

* * *

**Well that's it for now! I'll try to update this weekend if I can.**

**Until next time,**

**~AmericanFirestorm**


End file.
